Mi amado tutor
by MuschelWars
Summary: Despertar un día y que te digan que tendrás un tutor, y nunca imaginar que te llegarías a enamorar del...este es mi regalo de navidad atrasado para mi amiga Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay que la quiero mucho y le doy las gracias por todo.


_**Holas, este one-shot bien largo es un regalo de navidad para mi amiga **__**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay**__** que la quiero mucho.**_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akira Amano, Aoi le pertenece a **__**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay**__** y kuro me pertene.**_

**Mi amado tutor.**

Los rayos de luz se colaban por las cortinas de una hermosa habitación de tonos pasteles, llegando hacia la cama en la cual se podía ver como una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños dormía plácidamente, mientras que los rayos de sol comenzaban a tocar su cara haciendo que ella murmurara algo inaudible y se diera la vuelta para poder seguir durmiendo, pero esto no duro mucho rato ya que su despertador comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente, para luego ser apagado de un manotazo por la chica.

-Mmm no me quiero levantar – dice mientras que se da vuelta nuevamente y se tapa completamente con el cobertor de su cama volviéndose a dormir.

-No paso mucho tiempo para que la puerta de su habitación fuera abierta de forma silenciosa y que alguien entrara de igual forma en ella, acercándose a su cama.

-Aoi…aoi! Despierta que se te ara tarde – dice la hermana de la chica, mientras que la zarandea – venga ya! Levántate – mientras que la despoja de las frazadas.

-Mmm…. 5 minutos más por favor Kuro-nee – dice aoi mientras que se acurruca en su cama disponiéndose a dormir de nuevo.

-Ah no!… Aoi Audittore si no te levantas en este instante quemare todos tus mangas, películas, anime, juegos y te quitare la laptop por un mes – le grita Kuro mientras que se apartaba un poco de la cama al ver que su hermana se sentaba estrepitosamente y corría hacia la estantería en donde estaban sus mangas protegiéndolos de ella.

-Ni se te ocurra tocar alguno de ellos Kuro-nee – dice aoi con mirada fija en su hermana quien tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

-Venga levántate que ya te he preparado el desayuno, y no querrás llegar tarde a clases aoi, sabes cómo es Hibari-san con los que llegan atrasados – le dice Kuro mientras que sale de la habitación en dirección a la suya, tomando su bolso, con sus cosas y bajando hacia la cocina.

Aoi, al solo escuchar la palabra Hibari salir de los labios de su hermana, corrió rápidamente hacia su despertador viendo la hora y dándose cuenta que se había dormido 15 min y que se le estaba haciendo tarde, por lo que tomo su uniforme, unas toallas y se metió en la ducha donde se baño y vistió en tiempo record, para después bajar a la cocina con su mochica en el hombro donde vio que su hermana ya estaba lista y la esperaba.

-Aun tienes tiempo de desayunar así que come algo, para que no te duermas en clases y toma tu obento – le dice Kuro mientras le entrega el obento a su hermana quien estaba comiendo su desayuno, y recibía lo que su hermana le daba para después echarlo a su mochila, para después terminar su desayuno y lavar los platos que había ocupado.

-Kuro-nee ya estoy lista – dice aoi, mientras que va hacia donde está la su hermana quien le sonrió y así ambas salieron de su casa con rumbo a Namimori-chuu.

El camino a Namimori-chuu como siempre fue tranquilo, salvo el hecho de que su hermana rechazara por venteaba vez al chico rubio que siempre la esperaba a mitad del camino y que le pedía salir con él, cosa que hacía que ella riera, ya que ella sabia y podía ver como los ojos de su hermana brillan por así decirlo con solo ver aquel muchacho, pero siempre se preguntaba el por qué lo rechaza, estaba así tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escucho que su hermana le estaba hablando desde hace rato.

-Aoi…aoi me estas escuchando – dice Kuro con falso tono enojado. Ya que conocía perfectamente como era su hermana y esta cuando estaba pensando no escuchaba nada.

-Ah!...etto…no jejjejejjej – dice nerviosa aoi, al darse cuenta de que posiblemente estaba en problemas.

Kuro solo suspiro al escuchar la respuesta de su hermanita, por lo que puso su mano sobre los cabellos castaños de su hermana y los revolvió – jjajjaja, lo que te decía, era que como no te ha ido bien en las materia este último tiempo, te buscare un tutor que te pueda ayudar, lo aria yo pero sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia y que también trabajo en la pastelería, así que no podría ayudarte mucho – dice cuando ya van entrado a Namimori-chuu pasando por al lado de Hibari-san quien solo las miro y después desvío su mirada hacia las demás personas.

-Nee-chan no sé cómo puedes ser la secretaria del consejo estudiantil, Hibari-san da mucho miedo – dice aoi mientras se apega al brazo de su hermana, mientras iban de camino hacia su salón.

-Creo que ya me he acostumbrado aoi – le sonríe Kuro una vez que han llegado al salón de su hermana – bueno yo te dejo aquí, no te duermas en clase aunque estas sean muy aburridas – mientras que vuelve a sonreír para después marcharse por el pasillo hacia su salón de clases, eso si antes debería ir al comité de disciplina a ver qué es lo que debe hacer hoy.

-Waaa otro día de escuela – suspira aoi, mientras entra a su salón, para después sentarse y desparramarse en la mesa – así que mi hermana me buscara un tutor, había oído que son buenos y si me ayuda en mis materias mucho mejor – piensa aoi, mientras ve como el profesor entra para poder comenzar a dictar la clases, y claro que era aburrida historia no le gustaba para nada y era en la que mayor problema tenia, es que era tan fome que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba durmiendo, pero su hermana le había dicho que no se durmiera en clases y eso aria no se dormiría aunque mucho sueño tuviese.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo, cosa que agradeció internamente, no le gustaba estar en sus salón encerrada, por lo que cuando toco el timbre, tomo sus cosas y se fue al jardín de Namimori-chuu a sentarse en uno de los arboles de cerezo que había, los cuales están en flor y le daba una hermosa vista, no es no tuviese amigos para que la acompañaran en aquel lugar sino que le costaba llevarse con las personas, ella y su hermana eran así, aunque Kuro tenía amigos con los cuales conversaba y todo eso, su hermana era como su admiración, ella era dos años mayor, por lo que la cuidaba mucho y también la quería arto, sus padres siempre estaban viajando por los negocios que tenían así que casi nunca pasaban en casa, por lo que Kuro comenzó a tomar aquel rol de madre y siempre se preocupa de ella y tenía la forma perfecta de despertarla.

Después de que comiera almuerzo, descanso un poco mas ya que aun quedaban 15 min para entrar de nuevo a clases, por lo que se paro del lugar en el que estaba sentada, para así caminar por los pasillos de su escuela, mirando hacia todos lados, pero sin realmente ver, hasta que en uno de ellos pudo ver a un guapo chico, de tez morena, cabellos negros y unos hermosos y atractivos ojos pardos, casi dorados que la dejaron estática en su lugar hasta que vio a su hermana, para después fijar su vista en el salón dando se cuenta que estaba al frente del salón de su ella.

-Ah! Aoi, que haces aquí – dice Kuro preocupada de que a su hermana pueda haberle pasado algo – ven déjame presentarte a alguien – tomándola del brazo y llevándola hacia el chico guapo que ella se había quedado viendo – mira te presento a Yamamoto Takeshi, el será tu tutor, Yamamoto te presento a mi hermana, Aoi Audittore – finaliza de presentar Kuro.

-Hola, mucho gusto, como ha dicho tu hermana seré tu tutor espero que nos llevemos bien – dice Takeshi con una sonrisa brillante en sus labios mientras que miraba a aoi, quedándose prendido de aquellos hermosos ojos color azul rey que la chica tenia – puedes decirme Takeshi si lo deseas – mientras que le sonríe – es una chica muy linda – piensa viendo a aoi, para luego sonrojarse un poco por lo que había dicho ya que él no se fijaba en la chicas, pero ella era diferente, era linda, y muy hermosa.

-U…un gusto Takeshi-kun – dice aoi sonrojada mientras que miraba al chico que sería su tutor – ah, creo que es mejor que vaya a mi salón – mientras que se despedía de ellos para comenzar a caminar hacia su clase.

-Espera aoi-chan, quieres que te acompañe, aun queda tiempo – dice Takeshi mientras que se acercaba corriendo a la chica y le sonreía.

-Claro si no hay problema – dice aoi, un poco mas sonrojada y sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil, comenzado a caminar acompañada del chico – Ammm Takeshi-kun eres amigo de mi hermana? – pregunta cuando ya llevaban un tramo caminado.

-Si, a Kuro-san la conozco desde primero de secundaria, me ha ayudado mucho, es una gran persona, aunque este último tiempo me pregunto por qué ella rechazara a Dino-san – dice Takeshi mientras caminaba acompañando a aoi – nee aoi tu sabrás algo.

-No lo sé, emmm Dino-san es un chico de pelo rubio verdad? – pregunta aoi curiosa ya que debe ser el chico que siempre espera a su hermana en el camino a la escuela.

-Si, lo conoces aoi – dice Takeshi un poco celoso de que la chica conociera a su amigo – espera porque me he puesto celoso – se pegunta internamente mientras que mira hacia al frente.

-Bueno…es que el siempre está esperando a kuro-nee como a mitad de camino, así que siempre lo veo – dice aoi recordando todas las veces que se ha encontrado con el y que su nee-chan lo rechazaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a su salón – aquí es muchas gracias Takeshi-kun – mientras que le sonríe felizmente al chico.

-De nada, ah antes de que se me olvide, tus tutorías comenzaran hoy así que cuando terminen las clases vendré a buscarte – dice Takeshi mientras que le sonríe, para después correr hacia su salón.

Una vez que vio al chico irse entro a su salón, dentándose en su puesto para después esperar solo 2 minutos y llego su profesor de ingles le gustaba esa materia por lo que puso toda su atención.

El día paso no muy aburrido como los anteriores, y ahora se disponía a recoger sus cosas para poder irse a casa ya que si no mal recordaba su hermana hoy tenía trabajo y debía ir después de la escuela, no negaba que se sentía sola en casa, pero su hermana con el suelo que le pagaban le compraba lo que ella quisiera, lo que siempre eran mangas o juegos.

Bien, de camino a la casa comprare algunos ingredientes para preparar la cena – piensa aoi mientras que tomaba su bolso y salía de su salón con destino hacia su casa, pero al salir se llevo una sorpresa al encontrar al chico enfrente a su sala sonriéndole.

-Ya estas lista – dice Takeshi mientras que le sonríe mirándola viendo la cara de sorprendida que ella tenía – jajaja creo que te habías olvidado al ver tu cara – mientras que le sonríe le revuelve un poco el pelo.

-Lo…siento – dice aoi nerviosa al sentir como el chico le revolvía su cabello haciendo que su corazón lata rápidamente de nuevo – amm no te molestaría Takeshi-kun acompañarme a comprar los ingredientes para la cena – mientras que le mira nerviosa.

-Claro por mí no hay problema, y así nos podemos conocer mas ya que seré tu tutor hasta que tú digas que no me necesitas – dice Takeshi mientras que miraba a aoi.

-Gracias – dice aoi con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar al chico mientras que ambos se encaminaban hacia el supermercado para comprar lo que necesitaba.

Después de que compraran los ingredientes se dirigieron hacia la casa de la chica, en donde se enfrascaron estudiando las diferentes materias en que la chica tenía problemas, haciendo los deberes de ella y explicándole las diferentes formulas y preguntas, esto les llevo mucho tiempo que no se habían dado cuenta hasta que llego Kuro quien sonrió al verlos estudiar, por lo que comenzó a hacer la cena invitando a Takeshi a quedarse a cenar lo cual el oji-dorado acepto y agradeció por parte de la chica, para después seguir estudiando con aoi hasta que Kuro los llamo a comer, dejando lo que no habían terminado para el día de mañana.

Después de aquel día, en que conoció a su tutor se sintió mucho mejor por que lograba entender todo lo que le pasaban gracias al chico, por lo que los días en que estudiaban juntos se convirtieron en semanas unas grandes y geniales semanas, ella había aprendido mucho del chico, además de que extrañamente cuando él estaba cerca de ella, se sonrojaba de sombre manera y su corazón latía rápidamente, le había consultado a su hermana a que se debía aquello, eso sí sin decirle por quien era, cosas que hiso a su hermana reír y después decirle que a ella le gustaba esa persona y que si le gustaba y mucho y sentís mariposas en su estomago, no era que le gustaba si no que se había enamorado de aquel chico, cosa que la sorprendió, y comenzó a ver como se sentía cuando estaba con su tutor, notando y al mismo tiempo sonrojándose de que ella se había enamorado de Takeshi-kun, lo que le dio mucha vergüenza, pero eso si no demostrárselo al chico.

Kuro quien por su parte cuando su hermana le pregunto aquello, se rio ya que parecía que su pequeña hermanita recién se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, como no saber de quién su hermanita aoi se había enamorado, era tan obvio, de que le parecía raro que no se haya dado cuenta antes, pero igual estaba feliz ya que sabía que Takeshi sentía lo mismo por ella, como la sabia, eso era realmente fácil, era solo ver como el chico miraba a su hermana, además de los sonrojos que tenia con solo ver una sonrisa de ella, eso era todo muy claro.

A la cuarta semana, se dio cuenta de que Takeshi intentaba decirle a su hermana que la quería pero la vergüenza y el nerviosismo le ganaban por lo que ella le ayudaría un poquito.

-Aoi recuerdas que mañana es el festival de la primavera – dice Kuro mientras que preparaba la cena para los tres.

-Si, vamos a ir Kuro-nee – pregunta entusiasmada aoi, ya que siempre iba con su hermana aquel festival.

-Lo siento aoi, hoy me avisaron que me necesitaran mañana en la pastelería – dice Kuro algo apenada por no poder ir con su hermana – pero podrías ir con Takeshi-kun – mientras que los mira, al ver como ambos se sonrojan.

-P…por mí no hay problema – dice algo nervioso Takeshi mientras que mira a aoi, viendo el lindo sonrojo de ella – que linda es cuando se sonroja – piensa mientras aun la ve – quieres ir conmigo al festival aoi – pregunta ansioso, aunque sin mostrarlo.

-S…s…si me gustaría ir contigo – dice aoi completamente sonrojada y avergonzada sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Después de esa pequeña y corta conversación el día termino normal, excepto que aoi, estaba muy nerviosa y le costó dormirse, menos mal que al día siguiente no tenia clases por lo que se pudo levantar más tarde, todo su día estuvo normal solo que con ella nerviosa cosa que no paso desapercibida por su hermana quién la distraía para que no pensara tanto en ello.

Cuando ya fueron las 17:30 Kuro se dirigió a su cuarto en el cual saco de su ropero una caja de color verde, para después ir al cuarto de su hermana en donde la vio acostada boca arriba.

-Aoi, que haces ya son las 5:30 y Takeshi-kun vendrá a buscarte a las 6 y tenemos que arreglarte – dice Kuro mientras que se sienta en la cama y deja la caja a su lado sobre esta.

-Eh…está bien – dice sonrojada aoi mientras ve como su hermana sonríe para después sacar de la caja que ella había traído una hermosa yukata de color morado con flores de cerezo – que linda - mientras que la ve.

-Y es tuya – dice Kuro mientras que le indica a su hermana que se parara la cual lo hiso al instante, para así comenzar a arreglarla, con aquella hermosa yukata que le quedaba perfecta a su hermana.

Cuando la había dejado lista ella se vio al espejo, viendo en él a una hermosa joven, quien no era nada más que ella, quien se veía tan bella, para después a los pocos minutos escuchar como tocaban el timbre de la casa, para después ver que su hermana iba a la puerta a abrirla encontrándose con el chico, para después llamarla a ella, he ir muy avergonzada, para después al verlo sonrojarse ya que él le decía lo hermosa que se veía.

Kuro vio como tanto Takeshi y su hermanan se sonrojaban para después irse hacia el festival mientras que ella les despedía con una sonrisa en su cara, que había mentido, ella no tenía que ir a trabajar, pero deseaba que su hermana pudiera decirle sus sentimientos al chico y que este también le dijera los suyos y que mejor que en el festival.

Una vez que llegaron al festival ambos estaban nerviosos ya que sus corazones latían muy rápido, pero eso poco a poco se calmo ya que comenzaron a disfrutar de la celebración, yendo por los diferentes stands en donde habían juegos de todo tipo, y que en uno de ellos Takeshi gano un peluche el cual se lo regalo, asiéndola sonrojar pero también sonreírle de una forma tierna, con que provoco que Takeshi se sonrojara y riera nervioso, para después seguir pasando por los demás stands que les faltaban, antes de que comenzaran los fuegos artificiales.

Una vez que ya habían recorrido todos los lugares, Takeshi llevo a aoi hacia el lugar favorito de él en donde se podía ver de una magnifica forma los fuegos artificiales que adornaban el hermoso cielo nocturno, para después ver a la chica, y encontrarla tan hermosa, asiendo con esto que su corazón latiera rápidamente.

Aoi…yo…bueno…hay algo que deseo decirte – dice nerviosamente Takeshi mientras un sonrojo comienza a adornar sus mejillas.

Eh…s…si – dice aoi nerviosa mientras mira atentamente al chico, sintiendo curiosidad por lo que este tenía que decirle.

Lo que quería decirte, es…bueno – dice Takeshi mientras siente su corazón latir muy rápido, temiendo que la chica pudiera escucharlo – vamos tengo que decírselo, es ahora o nunca – piensa, para después respirar hondamente y mirar a la chica, mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba la mejilla de ella – aoi…yo… te amo – le dice completamente rojo mientras mira los ojos de la chica de la cual se había enamorado perdidamente esperando la respuesta de ella.

Yo…yo…Takeshi-kun…yo…también te amo – dice aoi, completamente sonrojada y muy avergonzada mientras levantaba su vista la cual había bajado, para así mirarlo a la cara pudiendo ver la hermosa sonrisa de felicidad que poseía el chico y después sentir los brazos de este abrazándola delicadamente.

Gracias….gracias…te amo – dice Takeshi mientras que le levanta el mentón a aoi y une sus labios con los de ella en un cálido y tímido beso, mientras que el espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales seguía adornando el cielo.

_** The End**_

**Boun Natale Aoi!**

**Espero que te guste, aunque me ha salido bien largo XD, pero igual esta hecho con mucho cariño =3**


End file.
